havenandhearthfandomcom-20200223-history
Kiln
| image = Image: .png | caption = | xsize = 3 | ysize = 3 | type = No | skillreq = requires::Pottery | objectsreq = requires::Clay x45 |repwith = Any Clay}} A kiln is required mainly to burn clay goods to ceramics. It will hold up to 25 (5 x 5) unburnt items. Keep in mind that you need certain ceramics for prospecting, cheesemaking, masonry and planting trees, and other kiln products to make tea and glass and to process iron. How to Acquire You'll need: *45 Clay *Pottery skill *a 3x3 paved area to place it (see Lay Stone in Terraforming) #Plow a 3x3 area. #Lay Stone on the plowed area. #Learn the Pottery skill. #Acquire clay. Keep in mind that the kiln has a quality value, determined as the average of the used clay quality. #Build -> Construction -> Kiln to place the construction site. #Place clay from your inventory in the construction site dialog box. (Note: construction sites disappear if you leave without putting anything into them first.) #Repeat steps 4. and 6. until you have 45 units of clay in the building site. #Click Build and wait for your character to finish constructing it. Alternatively, click "Build" after adding every new load of clay. This will stop people from stealing your clay from the kiln building site. Placement tips: *When built, the Kiln will need Branches or blocks of wood as fuel for the fire; constructing your Kiln near trees is a good idea. *Many Kiln products require further clay. As clay quality may vary within a short trip distance, both building a permanent settlement next to a high quality clay node and running clay digging trips are considerable actions. Kiln quality The quality of a kiln's products is determined by a weighted average: : Q_product = ½ Q_unburnt + ¼ Q_fuel + ¼ Q_kiln The quality of the kiln is the average quality of the clay used to make it, and is not softcapped. Many of the unburnt items that you want to fire in a kiln are ceramics. When these are crafted, they are based on the quality of the clay that they are crafted from, softcapped by dexterity. How to use Kilns are fueled by wood, which burns away when the kiln is lit. To add this fuel: # Left-click a Branch in your inventory. # Right-click the Kiln on the map.(Hold down shift to avoid repeating step one.) # Continue adding branches or blocks of wood until you have as much fuel as you'll need. Different items require different numbers of branches. Bricks require two, and most other things require more. # Right-click the Kiln without a branch to see the Kiln's inventory and fuel indicator (the bar on the right.) Within this inventory you may place unburnt objects which you wish to fire in the kiln. These include: * Objects previously crafted via the Craft → Ceramics menu * Blocks of wood, which become charcoal * Sand, which becomes Raw Glass * Raw clay, which becomes colored bricks * Germinated Wheat Seeds, which become Malted Wheat The amount of objects in the kiln has no effect on the amount of fuel needed -- two ticks will readily burn either one or a whole kiln full of bricks. However, the type of objects may require different firing times, as explained on their own pages in this wiki. As with ovens, you should be somewhat careful that you do not burn the objects in the kiln. This does not matter for bricks or raw glass, which do not take damage when they are in the kiln, but malted wheat and charcoal may burn away if left in a kiln for too long. Notes *Once the kiln has been lit it can't be turn off so use fuel sparingly. Category:Light Sources